One Crazy Mission
by Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke
Summary: This is a story about one hell of a mission. Several ninja's are requested for a difficult mission and a whole bunch of sh*t goes down.Related to the mission and the others sex lives The other half of this story will be on Evil-Lyn317's profile. The first chapter is not a real chapter just what you will need to know in order to understand the rest of the story.


**Hey guys! Me (Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke) and my friend are doing a story together!**

**Hello it's me Evil-Lyn317.**

**I am the Bold with Underlined and Evil-Lyn317 is in just plain Bold.**

**We are going to be putting our own OC's in this story. My is Yunona (check out my story, The Lost Relative) and G lover NS is Akane.**

**We will be switching posting chapters so for example: Chapter 1 will be on Evil-Lyn317's account and Chapter 2 will be on my account. You will have to follow both of the stories if you want to read the WHOLE story. Unless your weird and want a choppy and weird half story.**

**So you will be like dafuq!**

**This Chapter will be pretty much just be about our OC's background stories. Thank you and enjoy :3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************88888888888888888~~~**~

Prologue**(a\n: We don't know if thats how its really spelled! :3)**

**Yunona Senju-**** (G lover NS: The meaning of her name is talent- Yunona and lost-Senju)** She is the younger sister of Tsunade. She pretty much looks like Tsunade but with black hair. She is also half Uchiha with only the regular Sharingan, in other words she can't Mangekyō Sharingan or Eternal. Her father was an Uchiha that put her in an orphanage after her Senju mother died while giving birth to her. When she was about 10 she ran away from the orphanage and found an old lady that was a retired ninja. She cared and trained Yunona before she was murdered by the Akatsuki when Yunona was 20. Pretty soon she found Tsunade and is now 23 and is dating Kiba Inuzuka, after Naruto introduced them. She wears a necklace with the symbol 'Ai' or Love. Hazel eyes and a red crop top that has mesh underneath. She has long black hair that is in a ponytail and a black skirt that has mesh leggings, also black sandals. (Similar to what Tsunade wore when she was younger.)

**Akane Kōri no Joō-** The meaning of her name is 'deep red for Akane,and ice queen for Kōri no Joō'. She was going to be the next jinjuriki for Gaara after his father had assassinated him. But as we know that didn't go as planned, so she just stayed in the village just incase anything had happened to Gaara. She is originally from the Hidden Mist and was brought out there because of her bloodline limit. Similar to Haku she has power over Ice hence her family name being, Kōri no Joō. (She might be related to Haku, like distant cousins or something.) Except she controls the ice like Gaara controls his sand. She was kept a secret because of her bloodline limit, (The elders didn't want people from other villages to try and use her for their own good.) She has black hair and blue eyes. Like Gaara she got a tattoo but it is on her shoulder, like the back part of it. It is also 'Ai' or love. She wears a maroon colored zip up that ends at her shoulders, and a mesh net under that ends at her elbows. A skirt at kinda has a cut on her left leg and a mesh shorts under the skirt. And she has a white sash that goes from her left shoulder to her right hip and goes around her waist. I have a hard time explaining it so I have a picture similar to this description on my profile. She has her hair down to her knees thats braided and has her bangs twisted and clipped up on the sides. If you don't understand what I mean about her hair then if you know, Avatar the last Airbender, think of Katara's hair…. but longer. Oh yeah and her and Gaara started dating during the time frame that Naruto was training with Jiraiya, around 15-16. Everyone finally meets her after the 4th great ninja war.

EXTRA NOTE: Sasuke never went to Orochimaru. And Itachi came back to Konoha after the 4th Great Ninja War. Also Neji and Itachi NEVER died!

Ages:

21- Naruto

22- Gaara, Akane, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

23- Neji, Yunona

27- Itachi

28- Kakashi

38- Jiraiya, Tsunade

Pairings:

Kiba/ Yunona (oc)

Naruto/ Hinata

Sasuke/ Neji

Gaara/ Akane (oc)

Jiraiya/ Tsunade

Kakashi/ Itachi

Sakura/ NONE YOU STUPID BITCH!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************88888888888888888888888~~~~~~~~**

**My story will be named "One Crazy Mission"**

**My story will be named "It's All or Nothing"**

**The real first Chapter will be out soon we hope but with school and me living so far away we don't know when it will be out so please be patient with us.**

**Love,**

**Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke**

**and**

**Evil-Lyn317**


End file.
